


Goodbye.

by Simpsoveranything65



Series: Tumblr Prompts. [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsoveranything65/pseuds/Simpsoveranything65
Summary: Sora decides it’s time for him to say goodbye to his dearly beloved, and he brings some memories with him.Prompt: Person B has died, and person A is saying goodbye.
Relationships: (side VanVen), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Tumblr Prompts. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082606
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt that was given to me by my friend. I made myself cry and damn. I hope you guys like this and again, I’m sorry. Hopefully the parts of some fluff will help with the pain?

The house was quiet, you would even be able to hear a pin drop in the silence of this home. But, it wasn’t always like this, this home had actually been once filled with laughter, happiness and it was content. But now, it was quiet. 

Sora sat at the edge of the bed, holding a picture frame close to his chest, his heart beating fast while the tears rolled down his face. This wasn’t the first time Ventus found Sora like this, and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. 

“Sora?” Ventus softly whispered, making his way over to his best friend who was still holding the frame close to his chest. Sora didn’t notice that Ventus was crouching down in front him, his full attention on the frame that he held onto for dear life. 

Ventus didn’t push Sora to talk to him, even after the accident. He knew Sora needed his own time to grieve, and to grieve in his own way. But yet, it still breaks his heart, hearing the cries of his roommate, the loud, smashing noises that would come from Sora’s room that was down the hall. 

Ventus put his hand on Sora’s knee, giving it a soft, but yet firm squeeze. 

A motion so silent but yet held so many unspoken words. 

Sora looked up at Ventus and Ventus took note of Sora’s eyes. They weren’t alive anymore, they were red, puffy and bloodshot. His once dark blue eyes were now a teal, and full of nothing. Ventus didn’t say anything, he knew better. Sora cleared his throat and allowed the picture to placed on his lap, Ventus didn’t even have to look at the picture to know which one it was. 

_06/02/2020_

_ “Aw come on! One picture and that’s it.” Ventus pleaded, following around the raven haired man who was still paying him no mind.  _

_ “Vanitassssss..” Ventus whined behind his boyfriend, throwing his arms over Vanitas shoulders and pulling him back so his chest was too Vanitas back.  _

_ “What?” Vanitas asked, irritated and trying to pry away from his needy boyfriend.  _

_ “One picture.” Ventus said, more like demanded. This picture inpericular had been on Ventus’s mind ever since he saw it on his tumblr, therefore, he was going to make it happen.  _

_ “No, Ven.” Vanitas pulled away and turned to meet his blonde haired boyfriend who was now pouting. Vanitas hated Ventus’ pout. It was a move that was so sad, but yet, Vanitas could feel himself rapidly falling into Ven’s trap.  _

_ “Fine! I’ll do the stupid photo.” Vanitas eventually said, not being able to stand looking at his pouting, clearly distressed boyfriend. Ventus' face lit up, and he threw his arms around Vanitas neck, whispering ‘thank yous’ and ‘love you’ into his ear while kissing his neck repeatedly.  _

_ Sora and Riku waited at the location that Ventus had texted him earlier. The park on Stanley Lane, underneath the cherry blossom tree.  _

_ “How long do you think they will be?” Sora asked, huddling closer to his warm silver haired boyfriend.  _

_ “Ventus said he will be here when he can.” Riku said, running his gloved hand up and down Sora’s back. Sora was in absolute bliss, his boyfriend who was practically a furnace warming him up was the best thing in the world to him.  _

_ Sora looked up at Riku, placing his chin onto Riku’s shoulder and pouting his lip. Riku didn’t even hesitate, he planted a quick kiss onto Sora’s lips, but it wasn’t enough. Sora went back in for more, but it wasn’t a rushed kiss like many that they had shared. It was slow, tender and soft. Riku’s favourite kisses that he would share with Sora.  _

_ “Getting it on in public? You should be ashamed of yourselves.”  _

_ Sora and Riku pulled away, Sora ready to shout at the mysterious voice and Riku preparing to hold back his boyfriend. Sure, Sora was only 5’2, but he had a strength that needed to be held back. But, once they noticed it was a very cheerful Ventus and a stubborn Vanitas standing in front of them, they backed down.  _

_ “Glad you cared to join us, finally.” Sora said, huffing as he slid his hand into Riku’s.  _

_ “Hey! Don’t blame me, “ Ventus began, but then turned to Vanitas, “Blame his stubborn ass.”  _

_ “You love my stubborn ass.” Vanitas counter claimed, crossing his arms over his chest.  _

_ “So what exactly are we doing here Ven?” Riku asked, giving Sora’s hand a squeeze.  _

_ “Oh yeah! So basically I was on Tumblr the other day and-“  _

_ “-Oh no it’s going to be dumb..”  _

_ “Shut the fuck up, Sora.” Ventus gritted out, taking a calming breath. Sora chuckled and held up his free hand.  _

_ “Anyway-I found this picture that these guys took, check it out..” Ventus explained, pulling out his phone and showing everyone the picture.  _

_ The picture was of 4 people, 2 of them being women and 2 of them being men. The two women had the men over their shoulders, their legs dangling down and the men had their faces turned to one another, kissing.  _

_ “You want us to recreate this?” Sora asked, looking up at Ventus. Ventus nodded and smiled brightly.  _

_ Sora wanted to fight Ventus on this, he really did. But, dealing with a pouty Ventus who didn’t get his own way? No thank you.  _

_ “But, who is going to take the picture?” Riku asked him. Ventus opened his mouth and then closed it, not actually knowing the answer to the question.  _

_ “You didn’t think this through, did you?” Vanitas asked, seemingly annoyed. Ventus turned his head and glared at Vanitas momentarily before looking back at Riku and Sora.  _

_ “Timer! We can use the timer on the camera on my phone.” Ventus felt victorious, having an answer to the problem at hand.  _

_ Once Ventus had gone onto his camera and told the trio that he had set it for 30 seconds. The plan was a go.  _

_ “So..how are we doing this?” Sora asked, standing up and sorting out his now crinckled clothing.  _

_ “Well, I figured that I have Sora on my shoulders and Vanitas could have Riku on his?” Ventus suggested. Everyone shared a look, the same look of uncertainty, apart from Ventus.  _

_ “Oh come on guys!” Ventus encouraged, slapping his hands together. Eventually, they had all gotten into position. Vanitas had Riku over his shoulders. He looked royally pissed and was glaring at everyone who walked past them. Once Ventus had put his phone down, he rushed over to Sora, bending down so Sora could throw his legs over Ventus’s shoulders. Once Sora did that, Ventus got up and pushed his arm close to Vanitas.  _

_ Sora looked at Riku, smiling at him. Riku wasn’t looking at him at the time, instead his laughing at the rambling Ventus and Vanitas were sharing.  _

_ “Shut up, Vanitas-You know-SHIT 5 SECONDS LEFT KISS!”  _

_ Riku turned and grabbed Soras cheeks with both of his hands and kissed him, hard. Sora melted into the kiss, never wanting it to end.  _

_ “Guys, you can stop now.”  _

_ “Guys??”  _

_ “I’ll toss him off my shoulders in a minute if they don’t stop kissing.” Vanitas said, looking at his boyfriend.  _

_ “No you won’t.” Ventus laughed. It was true though, Vanitas wouldn’t have done such a thing.  _

“I-I miss h-him.” Sora whimpered. Ventus didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to give Sora the comfort. He knew it wasn’t enough, he knew he only wanted one thing, and that one thing is no longer here. Ventus got up and sat next to Sora on the bed, still not saying anything. 

“Why him? Why did it have to be him?” Sora asked, but he knew there would never be answer to the question. 

“...” 

“Ven?” Sora looked at Ventus. 

“Yes?” Ventus was shocked to say the least, Sora had barely had a conversation with him ever since the funeral. Sora closed himself off, and Ventus didn’t pry. 

“Can..you take me to him?” Sora’s voice was low, hitched and sore. 

“Of course.” Ventus said, smiling at Sora. Sora nodded and wiped his eyes. Ventus left Sora’s room, telling him to come and find him once he was ready to go. Ventus walked into the living room, Vanitas was in the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee up to his mouth but quickly putting it down. 

“He wants to go and see him.” Ventus finally said, taking note of Vanitas shocked expression. 

“..did he..really ask to go and see him?” Vanitas couldn’t help the hesitation in his tone. Ventus nodded. 

“Has anyone else been to see him?” Ventus went over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and allowing Vanitas to run his hand through his hair. 

“I think his mom goes every now and then. Kairi and Xion went last week, and Naminè tries to go but it’s hard for her.” Vanitas explains, still running his hand through Ven’s hair. 

“Once he’s ready, I’ll start up the car.” Ventus said. 

“A-are you sure about the car?” Vanitas whispered, his voice cracking. Ventus looked up at him, but then remembered. Sora doesn’t get in cars anymore, he’s too scared. 

“I..forgot.” Ventus murmured, looking down the steaming coffee on the countertop. 

“It’s okay,” Vanitas placed a chaste kiss on Ventus’s forehead, “We can walk there. It won’t take long.” 

Once Sora was ready, they set off. Sora had hold of a box, and didn’t say anything while they walked. Vanitas and Ventus didn’t ask about the box, they just continued to walk with Sora. Once they got to their destination, Sora stopped behind them. Ventus turned and looked at Sora, noticing that he was staring into the graveyard. Ventus looked at Vanitas who was also staring at Sora, but Vanitas walked over, placing a hand onto his shoulder. 

“You don’t have to see him yet, if you aren’t ready.” 

“...No. I have too.” Sora said, his voice broken and sore. 

Ventus and Vanitas walked in front of Sora, they were the only people here who knew where the headstone was. Sora followed behind, taking in the graveyard. No matter how much Sora wanted to run out of there, crying and screaming that he couldn’t do this, he knew he had too. He had to put himself and his dearly beloved at rest. Once Vanitas and Ventus stopped, Sora did too. He was exactly where he had asked them to take him, and there was no going back. 

Sora walked over to the headstone and sat down slowly, lifting up his hand and keeping the box in his lap. He trailed his finger over the engraved name on the hard stone, taking slow breaths so he didn’t break down again. 

**_Riku James Johnson._ **

**_Beloved son, brother, friend and boyfriend._ **

**_You will be missed._ **

**_03/11/1999 - 23/07/2020._ **

“Hey,” Sora begins, “So I know I haven’t been here since the funeral. I’m sorry about that. Coping with your..death hasn’t been easy. I still remember the day your sister Naminè called me, screaming down the phone that you had been in a car accident. But, I thought that was impossible. I had literally just hung up on the phone with you, not even 5 minutes before. I told her to stop with the sick joke, but she didn’t. She kept insisting that you had been in a car accident. I really thought it was a sick joke, I really did. That was until Ventus came in and told me that Vani had called him, telling him that you were in fact in a car accident. All I remember was dropping my phone on the floor, hearing the glass crack, or was it my heart I could hear falling to pieces? I couldn’t say. When me and Ven got to the hospital, your mom was there. She was pacing up and down, your dad was nagging the various doctors that passed him, begging them to at least tell him something but, they couldn’t. They didn’t know at the time. Ventus moved us both closer to your family, and your mom didn't hesitate to grab me into one of her bear hugs. We sat down, and waited, your mom's hand never left mine. I asked what happened, and your mom told me that you was riding your bike down the street and a drunk driver came out of nowhere, knocking you off your back and how you hadn’t even got to the end of your street before you was struck down. I couldn’t say anything, I didn’t know what to say. But, I wanted to tell her that it was impossible, it couldn’t have been you. You were on the phone with me, telling me how you were going to the store before we headed out for the movies. Anyway, the doctor came out of your room and I could just tell..it wasn’t good news,” 

Sora stopped, clearing his throat and letting out a deep, long breath, 

“They told us that you suffered a lot of blood loss, and..they just couldn’t stop it. Your mom screamed, your dad stopped in his tracks and grabbed hold of your mom, Naminè stood beside Ventus and Vani who were holding her as she sobbed on them. I froze, I was standing cold and frozen. The doctor asked us if we wanted to say our final goodbyes..final goodbyes? I didn’t understand it, I couldn’t understand it. But, I still went in there and there you were..you weren’t moving. Your skin was cold as shit, which is ironic huh? Since I am-was-the one in the relationship who was always cold. I would bathe in your warm on those cold winters nights in my dorm room since my heater didn’t work. You would always tell me to fix it, but I always avoided it. I was-am-needy for your warmth. I wasn’t going to get that anymore.” Sora stops once again, opening up the box on his lap and pulling out the picture he had been holding to his chest not so long ago and a scarf. 

“Do you remember this scarf? It was the first thing you ever gave me. I still remember that day, it was our first date, and you was nervous as fuck. It was adorable watching you struggle to form sentences and your blush whenever we got so close. That is still my favourite day. You gave me this scarf after we left the restaurant, I didn’t bring my scarf and I was cold. You didn’t even hesitate to wrap it around my neck when you first heard me shiver. That was the moment I knew I could see myself falling in love with you, and would you look at that? I did. I fell so hard. But, so did you. But, I think it’s time that you have it back. You must be cold out here, right? Haha, you know I can hear you already telling me  _ ‘I’m not cold, you are cold’  _ while shivering your ass off. You were stubborn but not as stubborn as our Vani Wani.” 

Sora wraps the scarf around the top of the gravestones head. 

“I also want you to have this, “ Sora picks up the picture and places it next to the rest of the things that were placed there, “This day was so funny. Not only did we take this ridiculous picture, but Vanitas actually decked you. Completely threw you off his shoulder and you landed in all of those leafs. We were all so lucky that the pile of leafs had been racked up that day.” 

Sora smiles at the memory in his head, and then runs his finger over Riku’s engraved name again. 

“I miss you so fucking much, ‘Ku. I miss your hugs, I miss your kisses, I miss your voice, I miss everything. It’s been so fucking hard without you here. Without you waking up with your arms around me, your texts to remind me to drink water and sleep more, your random bursts of energy and singing various Disney songs throughout the dorm room. But, I promise I’ll come and see you more often, okay? Don’t be going causing anymore trouble up there. I..love you so much.” 

Sora stands up and picks up the box, turning to his friends who were both doing their best holding back tears. Vanitas was holding Ventus’s hand while Ventus smiled at Sora. But, for the first time in a long time, Sora actually smiled back. That broke Ventus’s facade; breaking down into tears while he ran over to his best friend and hugged him, tightly. 

Later on in the evening, Ventus went by Sora’s room, not before looking down at the floor and finding a white feather in front of Sora’s door. Ventus picked it up and smiled softly. 

“Thank you for watching over him, Riku.” He whispers, before pushing the feather underneath the crack of Sora’s door. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
